


The Date

by SilverMoonSky



Series: Marichat May 2020 [8]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Cute, Established Relationship, F/M, First Dates, Fluff, Kinda, Marichat May 2020, Sweet, and Chat freaks out about taking Mari on a date, and of course nothing goes wrong, in which Chat and Mari are dating, lots of fluff yeet, luckily Ladybug helps him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:27:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24226603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverMoonSky/pseuds/SilverMoonSky
Summary: “Ladybug!” Chat Noir gasped as soon as he landed on the Eiffel Tower for patrol. “I have a problem.”Alarm bells immediately went off in Ladybug’s head. “What’s wrong?” A couple of scenarios went through her head: did something happen with Chat’s father? Did he do something he wasn’t supposed to? Or worst of all, did something happen with his girlfriend? Did he want to break up with her? Or--“I’m a terrible boyfriend!” he wailed, throwing his arms up in the air.Ladybug gaped at him. “What?”“Marinette and I have been dating for several months, and I’ve never taken her out on a proper date!”Written for Day 16: Do Not Disturb for Marichat May.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: Marichat May 2020 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1726804
Comments: 8
Kudos: 187





	The Date

**Author's Note:**

> So this idea came to me in a dream I had last night. I suppose that's what I get for messing up my sleep schedule and reading fanfics until 1 in the morning :P I originally had something else planned for this prompt, but decided to write this instead. Hope you enjoy! :)

“Ladybug!” Chat Noir gasped as soon as he landed on the Eiffel Tower for patrol. “I have a problem.”

Alarm bells immediately went off in Ladybug’s head. “What’s wrong?” A couple of scenarios went through her head: did something happen with Chat’s father? Did he do something he wasn’t supposed to? Or worst of all, did something happen with his girlfriend? Did he want to break up with her? Or--

“I’m a terrible boyfriend!” he wailed, throwing his arms up in the air.

Ladybug gaped at him. “What?”

“Marinette and I have been dating for several months, and I’ve never taken her out on a proper date!”

Once she realized his outburst wasn’t anything serious, Ladybug relaxed. Trust Chat to get worked up about something so small. “Oh, so _that’s_ what this is about.”

“I can’t believe I never thought about actual dates until now,” Chat said. “I mean, at first I thought just spending time with her was enough, but I realized my best friend takes _his_ girlfriend on dates all the time, and I thought, well, I’ve never taken Mari out on a date before because I’m a superhero and I probably should, but now that I think about it, I’ve never really gone on a date with anyone before so I don’t know how it would go, and--”

“Chat,” she interrupted, “I’m sure Marinette doesn’t care.”

But he wasn’t listening to her. “I need to plan a romantic date, something that she’ll like. . . .” Chat turned to her sharply. “Will you help me?”

“What?”

“Please, Ladybug?” Chat blinked his kitten eyes at her. “I promise I won’t make a single pun for the next week.”

“The next three weeks,” Ladybug said.

“Two weeks.”

She sighed. “Fine,” she said. “If you agree not to disturb me with a pun for the next two weeks, I’ll help you.”

Chat clapped his hands together excitedly. “Great!” he exclaimed. “So where do we begin?”

Ladybug bit back a smile, secretly touched that her kitty cared this much for her. “Okay, so. . . .”

* * *

Marinette stood on her balcony as she waited for Chat to arrive to pick her up for their date. It had been several days since their conversation during patrol. Since then, Chat had been oddly quiet around her. It was only yesterday that he revealed he’d planned a date for the two of them, and naturally, her parents had been ecstatic. She hadn’t been _as_ excited--after all, Chat didn’t know it, but she’d helped with the planning--but was still intrigued for what the evening would bring. It was going to be great, but more importantly, she’d be able to spend quality time with one of her favorite people.

“Hey princess,” Chat said, nimbly landing on the balcony.

She smiled at him. “Hey kitty _._ ”

Chat walked over and took her hand in his, lightly pressing his lips against her knuckles. “You look lovely tonight.” 

“Thanks.” Marinette’s face turned as pink as her dress at the compliment. “I would say that you look great too, but. . . .”

Chat grinned. “Oh don’t worry, princess, I’m wearing something underneath the cat suit. You see, obviously I can’t walk around on a date as Chat Noir. The press would have a field day if I ever did that.”

She laughed. “Then what’re you wearing?”

Chat called off his transformation. Marinette’s breath caught in her throat as she stared at him. He was wearing a green button down shirt that would’ve went perfectly with his eyes, except there were large sunglasses covering his face that prevented her from seeing them. His hair, to her surprise, was combed back. He’d even taken the time to _style_ it in a way that flattered his face.

“Chat Noir,” Marinette gasped, “I didn’t know you had fashion sense.”

His jaw dropped. “What’re you talking about? Of course I have fashion sense!”

“Your cat suit does not count,” she said.

“I’ll have you know that my cat suit is _meowzing_ ,” he said. “You just don’t see it.”

Marinette rolled her eyes and beckoned for him to come down the trapdoor. “Come on,” she said, “I’m sure you don’t want to be late to our own date.”

The two of them walked down into her apartment, where both of Marinette’s parents were waiting. They gushed over the couple--Tom in particular--before Sabine managed to talk him into letting them leave. With that, Chat took the lead, and hand in hand, led Marinette towards a restaurant he’d made reservations for earlier.

She instantly frowned as she saw the place. When she’d been making plans with him as Ladybug, she hadn’t imagined he’d go for something this fancy. . . . but when Marinette gave her boyfriend a questioning look, all he did was shrug.

“Is this okay?” he asked. “If it’s too much, you can just tell me, and we could try someplace else.”

Marinette shook her head. She was tempted to--after all, she knew he was way more well-off than her family was--but she didn’t want to ruin this for him. “You planned this,” she said, “and I know how much it means to you. Here is fine.”

Chat squeezed her hand reassuringly and pressed a kiss to her cheek. “This place is _pawsome_ ,” he promised. “Their dessert isn’t nearly as _meow_ velous as your parents’ bakery, but still good.”

She smiled. “I’ll take your word for it.”

They got seated at one of the corner most tables. At first, dinner was slightly awkward, but all it took was for Chat to mention something about Ultimate Mecha Strike III. Instantly the atmosphere was much more bearable. The two of them talked about anything and everything--new design projects Marinette was working on, Chat’s new interests in certain animes, school work--all the while scarfing down the food. It was the most Marinette had talked with Chat in a while, and it was wonderful to connect with her boyfriend like that again. She even had to admit that the restaurant had pretty good dessert, however, she and Chat both agreed nothing could top the sweets her parents made.

All in all, dinner had gone great. Chat was practically beaming with joy as he went to pay for their meal.

“Ready to go, princess?” he asked as he walked back to their table.

Marinette nodded as she got up to her feet. “And what do you have planned next, _chaton_?”

“Ah, now that’s a surprise,” Chat said with a wink.

She grinned. “Then let’s go find out.” Marinette reached out to grasp his hand when she felt a sudden splash of something on the back of her dress. She gasped and turned around to see a waiter who had dropped a water pitcher. Luckily nothing was broken, but now the floor and her outfit were soaked.

“I’m so sorry!” The waiter looked horrified when he saw the state of her pink dress. Chat was faring no better, gaping at the soggy mess, but surprisingly enough, Marinette herself stayed calm.

“It’s okay,” she said, smiling at them reassuringly. “It’s only water. I’ll just--”

“What’s happening over here?” a loud voice boomed. “Françoise! What have you done this time!” All three of them turned to see a huge man in a chef’s outfit approaching their table with a scowl.

“Boss!” Françoise stammered. “I was, um, just--”

“You ruined this young lady’s dress!” the chef hissed. “I knew you couldn’t be trusted to handle something as simple as waiting tables!”

“He didn’t do anything wrong,” Marinette began, but the chef quickly silenced her.

“You don’t understand,” he said, “he’s too clumsy for his own good. This isn’t the first time something like this has happened.”

Chat winced when he mentioned the clumsiness. Marinette was also quite clumsy, but that never stopped her from accomplishing things. From the way his girlfriend was now glaring at the chef, it was clear she felt the same way.

“I promise it won’t happen again,” Françoise said. “Really, just give me another chance, I promise I’ll--”

“You’re fired!” the chef bellowed, causing a few more customers to turn and look in their direction. Françoise shrunk under all the attention. “And you’re _not_ getting any more chances. I’ve given you way too many as it is.”

“But--” Marinette broke off as Chat shot her a look that said, _don’t push it_.

“I understand, sir,” the waiter mumbled. He ducked his head and quickly rushed out of the room.

“Sorry about that,” the chef said, finally turning to him and Marinette. He plastered a wide smile on his face. “Is there anything I can do for you? Get you something on the house, perhaps?”

Chat opened his mouth to say something, but before he could, Marinette instead shook her head and grabbed her boyfriend’s arm.

“It’s okay,” she said, “we were just about to head out anyways.” And with that, she all but dragged Chat out of the restaurant, giving the chef no room to say anything else.

“Uh, Mari?” Chat asked her once they were several blocks away. “Are you okay?”

“That chef was so rude!” Marinette burst out. “All the waiter did was spill some water on my dress. And it’s not even that much! See, it’s already starting to dry up.” She carefully felt the hem of the back of her dress. “I can’t believe he fired him in front of everyone.”

“I’m sorry,” Chat said, but she shook her head forcefully.

“No, Chat, it’s not your fault,” Marinette said. “You couldn’t have done anything about it.”

“Still.” He frowned. “We’ve barely gotten through the evening and things have already gone wrong.”

Marinette elbowed Chat’s side when she saw his downcast expression. “Cheer up, _minou_! It doesn’t matter. Dinner was amazing anyways.”

“Really?” he asked.

“Of course!” She gave him a warm smile. “So what’s next on the agenda?”

That lifted his spirits a little. “Oh, um, taking a stroll in the Jardin des Tuileries.”

She instantly lit up. “I love that place!” she exclaimed, though she already knew that was where they were going. “It’s so pretty. Do you think we’ll be able to get there and take pictures before it gets too dark?”

Chat hooked his arm with hers. “If we hurry, we should be able to,” he said.

“Great!”

Unfortunately for them, they took barely two steps in that direction before their phones rang. Chat looked at the notification. It was an akuma alert.

“Hey, it’s okay,” Marinette said as he groaned. “You can go defeat the akuma, and then we can resume the date. Or just hang out at my place.”

Chat sighed and quickly ducked into an alleyway and transformed. He then scooped up his girlfriend bridal style and launched himself up into the air.

“What’re you doing?” she asked, bewildered.

“Dropping you off at home,” Chat said as he ran across rooftops.

“You didn’t have to do that,” Marinette said. But in a matter of minutes, they were at her balcony. Chat leaned down, and she slid out of his arms.

“It’s the least I can do,” he said, crouching over the railing. “I’m really sorry, I--”

Marinette instantly shushed him. “It’s not your fault,” she said, “you know that. Now go fight the akuma.” When Chat continued to hesitate, she leaned forward and pressed a gentle kiss to his lips before pulling back. “Go,” she said.

Chat smiled softly at her before turning around and heading towards the source of the akuma.

“Wow,” Tikki said, coming out of Marinette’s purse, “he seems really bummed out.”

“I know,” she said, “that’s why we have to finish off this akuma as fast as we can. Shall we?”

Her kwami giggled. “We shall!” she said, and it didn’t take long for Marinette to transform into Ladybug and quickly follow her partner.

* * *

As it turned out, the akuma just so happened to be the same waiter that had gotten fired earlier that evening. Ladybug quickly comforted the victim before turning to her partner, holding out a first. However, Chat was already scurrying away.

“Chat!” she called. “What’s with the hurry?”

“I have a date I’d like to get back to,” Chat called back as he leapt in the direction of Marinette’s house. He glanced at the sky. It was already getting dark. “See you later, Ladybug!”

Ladybug simply shook her head fondly before taking a shortcut to ensure that she would reach her house before Chat would. She landed on her balcony and detransformed just as she spotted Chat’s figure bounding towards her.

“Hey,” he said, “so we’re not going to have time to go to the Jardin des Tuileries before it gets completely dark, but I was thinking we could instead skip to getting ice cream at André’s and then go up to the Eiffel Tower?”

“If that’s what you want,” Marinette said, “but we could always just spend some time here. I don’t mind.”

“I know you don’t, Mari,” Chat said, “but I want this to be perfect for you.” He reached out and once again scooped her up in his arms.

“Okay, kitty,” she murmured, wrapping her arms around his neck as he leaped towards the ground. “I trust you.”

They landed on the Pont des Arts, hoping André would be there, but he wasn’t. Chat then detransformed, and they decided to spend some time searching for his cart. It was of no avail. Despite all of their joking around and laughing as they walked around Paris hand in hand, they still couldn’t find him. It was well past sunset when a couple finally told them that André had retired for the night after serving them.

Once again, Chat groaned. “Just our luck.”

Marinette simply shrugged. “It’s okay,” she said, “we’ll just have to try again next time.”

“But I wanted it to work _this_ time,” Chat muttered.

“ _Chat_ ,” Marinette said, “I don’t care. Really,” she added when she saw him looking dejected. “Trust me, it’s fine.”

He begged to differ. “Then why don’t we go to the Eiffel Tower next?”

“That sounds great,” she said. “I heard the view is supposed to be great at night.”

“It is,” Chat said. “You’ll love it.” And so, despite all the insecurities he was feeling--gosh, how had this date gone so terribly wrong?--he once again transformed and took her up to the place he and Ladybug usually met for patrol.

“Wow,” Marinette whispered as they landed on the beam, “this is lovely.” She’d seen this view dozens of times as Ladybug, but somehow, sitting there with his boyfriend made it all the more beautiful.

“I’m so glad you like at least this part,” Chat said.

“What’re you talking about?” Marinette sat down and looked up at him, puzzled. “I liked more than just this, Chat.”

“I’m really, _really_ sorry, Marinette,” Chat said. He slumped down beside her. “I didn’t expect the evening to go this bad.”

She frowned and turned to look at him. “Hey, who said it was bad?”

“Well, first there was the restaurant where the waiter accidentally spilled water on your dress,” Chat said, “and then there was the akuma attack, and then we couldn’t even find André’s ice cream cart.”

“ _Minou_ ,” she said, taking one of his hands in her own. “I could care less about all the things that went wrong.”

Chat glanced at her in surprise. “But--”

“But nothing,” Marinette said firmly. She squeezed his hand. “The important thing is that I got to spend time with you. That’s all that matters.”

“It was still a terrible first date, though,” Chat muttered.

“No it wasn’t,” Marinette said. “Look at this view. It’s beautiful! The restaurant was wonderful, and spending all that time searching for André’s ice cream cart--even if we didn’t find it in the end--was really fun.”

“You think so?”

She leaned over and cupped his cheek. “It was great because I did all that with _you_ , _chaton_.”

For what seemed like the first time since the incident at the restaurant, Chat gave her a genuine smile and put his hand over hers. “What did I ever do to deserve you?” he murmured.

Marinette bopped his nose with a finger. “I thought we agreed you weren’t going to say things like that anymore.”

“Ah,” Chat said, “but it’s true, princess. You’re the best thing that’s happened to me in a long time.”

“Flatterer,” Marinette said, blushing as he lifted her hand to his lips. “But for the record, you’re one of the best things that’s ever happened to me too.”

 _This_ was the best part of the date. Not the restaurant where they’d spent all that time pouring their hearts out to one another. Not when they’d spent all that time joking around and laughing as they searched for André’s cream cart. But now, as Chat’s face lit up and Marinette pulled him closer to kiss him. Yes, the date hadn’t gone the way he’d planned. Yet despite all of that, this was _perfect._ And that was all that mattered.


End file.
